la reencarnacion de un guerrero
by Katmore
Summary: miroku y sango son dos cientificos que encuentran un mundo donde un principe guerrero les pide antes de morir que encuentren su reencarnacion para poder salvar al mundo ellos piden ayuda a su amiga kagome para encontrarlo la cual acepta sin saber en que se metia
1. Chapter 1

**La Reencarnación de un Guerrero.**

**Tema: Presentación **

**Autora: Katmore **

**Fecha:**

**Capitulo Numero 1**

**Soy Kagome Higurashi vivo en Tokio con mi hermano Sota y mi mejor amiga y su hermano Sango y Kohaku Himura sango y yo estudiamos en el mismo Instituto con Miroku Houshi el novio de sango somos los tres mejores amigos en un mundo donde no nos toman en cuenta excepto por Kikyo Himura la prima de sango que solo nos humilla a los tres yo me quedo callada porque sé que si no sería peor pero Sango no porque no le gusta que le digan que hacer a Miroku no le dice nada porque él está entre los populares no populares significa que porque nos habla no es bien visto en una persona como el pero como sango es su novia no le dicen nada ya que todos saben que por amor se hacen locuras Kikyo no se cansa de decirle a sango que algún día Miroku dejara de hablarle y ya no seremos las protegidas de el aunque lo dudo mucho Miroku es capaz de todo por mi amiga sango estuvo así de cerca de pelearse con sus "amigos" por como trataban a sango pero sango le dijo que no era una niña que necesite protección pero ni modo así son así serán y no los podrán cambiar como dice sango así soy así me quieren bueno así son las dos personas más importantes de mi vida **

**Sango: se graduó y fue a la universidad de Tokio con Miroku ahora es una importante científica con su novio también científico sango resulto muy Inteligente se volvió una persona fuerte y divertida que no se deja pisotear de nadie ni de nada se fue a vivir a Nerima con Miroku donde está creando un aparato que detecta el petróleo aunque eso ya lo creo este es más potente **

**Miroku: él se volvió una persona distinguida por ser muy inteligente serio en el trabajo pero muy mujeriego de ahí a lo que es aparte de científico es una persona cogió mañas como de andar tocando cosas que no debe o andar pidiendo a toda chica si quiere tener un hijo con el cosa que a Sango no le causa ninguna gracia el en cambio cree que hay otro mundo como el nuestro y piensa descubrirlo cueste lo que cueste sango le ayuda en eso ya que no sé qué ha pasado en el tiempo que nos separamos de la universidad que creen firmemente en esto les pregunto y me dicen que algún día lo sabré.**

**Y yo me gradué mi padre dijo que tenía que prepararme para estar en su empresa sé que no es muy buena su empresa ya que en que mente se le puede ocurrir poner una empresa de guardaespaldas y no que los guarda espaldas eran los hombres muchas veces mi padre les ha dicho que yo seré la mejor de todos a sus amigos se burlan de el por qué una mujer no tiene la fuerza como para hacer eso **

**Mi padre es una buena persona pero con sueños demasiado alto en un día quiso ser un gran detective pero lo que más logro fue esa empresa como la que tiene también quiso ser un guardaespaldas pero no lo logro decidió poner su empresa y sé que él quiere que yo cumpla su sueño pero yo no puedo cumplir su sueño si yo tengo el mío solo que yo solo se cual es pero si eso hace feliz a mi padre no tengo opción o eso crei hasta que un dia vino sango poniéndome una meta para yo también poder hacer lo que a mí me gustaría haber sido las cosas pasan por algo no.**

**Continuara… **


	2. Chapter 2

**La reencarnación de un guerrero.**

**Tema: Pistas **

**Autora: Katmore**

**Fecha:**

**Capitulo Numero 2**

**En un departamento de Nerima**

**Sango: Kags tu un día me preguntaste porque creemos que hay un mundo igual que el nuestro pero ahora sabemos que era el nuestro mismo la conexión se rompió y ahora tenemos una misión que debemos captar tal y como se debe tu nos puedes ayudar.**

**Miroku: veras cuando estábamos en Tokio en la universidad nos mandaron a un templo donde nos separamos de nuestro grupo y nos metimos en una pagoda donde había un pozo al entrar en él nos transportó a una ciudad de la antigüedad donde encontramos con muchas sorpresas(sabemos de qué sorpresas se trata9)después de saber que había esas cosas caminamos y nos quiso atacar pero una persona apareció era un muchacho tenía el pelo platinado y los ojos dorados tenía dos orejitas de perro y una vestimenta de armadura dijo que se llamaba Inutaisho su padre era el general perro Inu no Taisho después de conocernos mejor supimos que él era el príncipe guerrero de esa región no nos dio más información pero luego de unos años Naraku lo enveneno para que muera lentamente si el moría la conexión también desaparecía por eso luego de mucho le pidió un deseo a la esfera de los cuatro espíritus le dijo que quería reencarnar en un futuro para terminar su misión la misión de él era encontrar la shikon no tama para protegerla de Naraku con la sacerdotisa que era la protectora el cometió el error de hacerse enemigo de ella y hacer que ella lo purificara haciendo su muerte más próxima por eso él nos confió encontrar su reencarnación y hacer que proteja la perla con los poderes de el para eso tenía que seguir las pistas y poder encontrarlo **

**Kagome-bueno y yo que hago **

**Sango-tu nos ayudaras a encontrarlo **

**Kagome-como**

**Miroku-veras aquí esta las pistas de como es el y que tiene para encontrarlo y solo tu podrás leerlo o eso hizo el para que nadie lo pueda leer **

**Pistas (leyendo en voz alta)**

**Tiene el pelo negro**

**Ojos azules con un fuego dorado en el interior **

**Marca de un dragón rojo en el hombro derecho**

**La marca solo aparecerá cuando la sacerdotisa este con el **

**Una corona en el hombro izquierdo **

**Solo aparecerá cuando la chica destinada a él aparezca**

**Será de Tokio su nombre será Inuyasha y llevara el apellido Taisho con el **

**Tendrá cierto parecido a mi**

**Sango-guau eso dice y ahora que hacemos **

**Kagome-buscarlo si es cierto será así**

**Sango-aquí dice que se llama Inuyasha Taisho**

**Miroku-aquí dice que hay un Inuyasha Taisho en la universidad de Tokio y que está por terminar su carrera de finanzas al parecer tiene 19 años igual a nosotros**

**Kagome-yo tengo 17 **

**Sango-eso es porque tenías 11 años cuando comenzasteis el colegio y comenzaste la universidad a los 17 sabíamos que triunfarías tan solo tenía 15 cuando estaba en segundo de bachillerato eso es la verdad además que somos dos años más que tú en la universidad cuando entraste ya somos profesionales tú vas en camino**

**Kagome-y así quieren que les ayude a encontrarlo **

**Miroku-Kagome este año que viene te vas a la universidad de Tokio y vez si la señales las tiene el **

**Kagome-si claro le digo oye te podrías sacar la parte delantera de tu uniforme para ver si tienes las señales que me dijeron unos amigos que tenía la reencarnación de un guerrero**

**Sango-poco a poco se dan las cosas y algún día vas a tener la oportunidad de ver si las tiene además si no encontró ni a la sacerdotisa ni mujer de su vida no hacemos nada **

**Kagome-está bien**

**Sango y Miroku sonrieron porque tenían un plan **

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**La reencarnación de un guerrero.**

**Tema: Nueva vida comienza el plan**

**Autora: Katmore**

**Fecha:**

**Capitulo numero 3**

**Kagome se fue al aula que le tocaba estaba muy nerviosa como se acercaría al guerrero como se le presenta una estudiante dos años menos a uno de tercero **

**Sango-tenemos un plan para que se conozcan **

**Kagome-como que un plan y si no les funciona**

**Sango-tomate esto**

**Kagome-para que**

**No le gustaba cuando le decía eso significaba que eso haría que algo pasara **

**Sango-lo hice yo a base de frutas**

**Un tónico de frutas con un agua que es sumamente amarga que con leche y frutas hacían que esa persona no sintiera el sabor los efectos se verían después **

**Kagome-está bien **

**Si no le hacía caso la tendría todo el día allí y ya iba tarde se lo tomo todo **

**Kagome-me voy llego tarde**

**Sango vio como Kagome corría al interior a pesar de que no importaba mucho que llegara tarde le daba terror llegar tarde **

**Saco un teléfono y llamo a su novio **

**Sango-listo con el tónico ve a ver si ella esta lista se debilitara es unos segundos el chico Inuyasha debe estar ahí cuando pase **

**Miroku no perdía de vista a Inuyasha todavía no creía el parecido que tenía con Inutaisho estaba haciendo lo posible porque no se fuera hasta que Kagome llegara**

**Miroku-listo**

**Vio cómo su amiga aparecía y caminaba estaba haciendo efecto el tónico estaba cerca de Inuyasha sin saberlo claro llego **

**Inuyasha estaba asistiendo a las clases cuando alguien le tiro piedritas en la cabeza estaba viendo atrás y no veía a nadie dejaron de tirar piedritas se viro y vio a una chica con **

**Los ojos cerrados y sosteniéndose de la pared pálida la chica se desvaneció y el la alcanzo su corazón latió muy rápido cuando estuvo con ella debía ser por el miedo de que le culpen por eso o eso creía no sabía por qué pero sabía que no era la razón**

**Estaba corriendo cuando vio que se debilitaba se sentía fatal llego donde un chico de espaldas que tenía el cabello largo hasta la espalda y negro como la noche estaba viendo borroso cerro los ojos y cuando de repente se sintió peor quería vomitar después solo pensó "ayúdenme" cuando se desvaneció**

**Llevo a la chica a enfermería pero no estaba nadie solo una nota de vuelvo en el almuerzo no le toco de otra que de llevarla a su casa después tan solo la llevo a su cuarto y llamo a su doctor **

**Sango saltaba de alegría al saber que su plan funciono**

**Miroku la veía divertido **

**Miroku-festeja antes de que te mate por hacerla pasar por eso **

**Sango dejo de saltar era verdad tenía que hacer algo un tranquilizante antes de que llegue sería bueno**

**Se fue despertando cuando escucho unas voces**

**Doctor-solo déjela descansar y dele de tomar inmediatamente esto para que se recupere**

**Inuyasha-Mioga esto que es**

**Mioga-es un tónico hecho por la sangre de muchos bichos curativos como la tarántula a veces su veneno es de beneficio **

**Inuyasha-ya entendí solo no se muera cuando sepa que se tomó esto yo tenía que tomar cosas peores**

**Que era verdad :[**

**Inuyasha-adiós**

**Kagome abrió sus ojos cuando vio que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya **

**Kagome-donde estoy**

**La vio cuando la escucho vio que tenía ojos celestes zafiro**

**Inuyasha-en mi casa te desvaneciste cuando estabas en la universidad bueno tomate esto **

**Kagome-no gracias me tengo que ir **

**Inuyasha-cómo te llamas**

**Kagome-soy Kagome Higurashi **

**Inuyasha-Inuyasha Taisho tienes que tomarte esto **

**Kagome-no lo hare así me dicen luego despierto donde no sé quién y no sé porque creo que me olvido de algo**

**Inuyasha-tómalo es tu obligación**

**No lo iba hacer sango tenía que esperen como dijo que se llamaba bueno luego le pregunta**

**Kagome-está bien**

**Cogió la botella se la tomo y luego la escupió se llamaba Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha-sabe mal pero no por eso tenías que escupirla**

**Kagome-tú eres Inuyasha Taisho**

**Inuyasha-si**

**Kagome-gracias no tenías por qué ayudarme **

**Ella sonrió y él se sintió desvanecer por verla sonreír**

**Inuyasha-tienes que descansar **

**Kagome-yo me tengo que ir a mi departamento **

**Inuyasha-me tengo que ir yo te llevo**

**Pasaron los meses y Kagome les presento a Inuyasha a Miroku y sango los cuatro se volvieron inseparables **

**Kagome-Inu por favor **

**Inuyasha-no lo hare**

**Kagome-solo será un pequeño proyecto**

**Inuyasha suspiro y acepto Kagome y sus amigos querían hacer un proyecto con él y su novia Kikyo aunque sinceramente solo fingía quererla mucho porque él ya sabía que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga Kagome llegaron los tres al laboratorio y lo llevaron a él y su novia a un lugar con muchos experimentos se estaba arrepintiendo no sabía que era algo muy sencillo**

**Sango-Inuyasha quítate la camisa y Kikyo abrásalo**

**Inuyasha se quitó la camisa y Kikyo lo abrazo todos se sintieron tristes al saber que no era el al que buscaban se veían muy enamorados y si no aparecía la marca era porque no era al que buscaban hasta Kagome se sintió triste porque se había enamorado de su amigo tal vez no era Kikyo la mujer de su vida bueno todos pensaban lo mismo sango le dio instrucciones a Kagome de que le dijera a Kikyo de dibujar una corona en el hombro izquierdo de Inuyasha ella así lo hizo no pasó nada **

**Sango tenía una pequeña sospecha pero la iba a realizar para ver si era verdad **

**Kagome de juego le golpeo la espalda a Inuyasha diciéndole que no funciono pero que no se desilusionara al hacer eso todos vieron la marca excepto ella y Inuyasha que sintió que algo pico en la zona **

**Kagome-que pasó**

**Sango-la marca está ahí la corona parece que fue cuestión de tiempo**

**Después de escucharlos supo que él era la reencarnación del guerrero y supo que no era Kikyo la mujer de su vida si no Kagome porque cuando ella lo toco apareció la marca **


End file.
